Futarigake no Basho
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Yuto adalah manusia biasa. Dia punya impian yang harus dikejar. Tapi impian itu membawa pergi masa lalu Yuto. Dan menyebabkan seseorang menjadi sakit. ONESHOOT. Nakaxxx pairing!


a/n:

I'll be back~, ih judul lagu itu… :D

Aku kembalii… Dengan membawa satu fiction Hey! Say! JUMP. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini seneng banget bikin HSJ, sampe nggak pernah mampir fandom lain. Huh. Tapi ya sudah, otak aku lagi kebawa arus demam berdarah (?). Dan faktanya, di folder masih ada dua fic HSJ lagi yang belum kelar. Ckck. Maruk gila. Dan sekarang, aku tak peduli dengan apa itu Yaoi. Aku bikinnya Shonen-ai kok.. Weeek, ngeles. Yah, aku ketularan temen aku. Si Mochiraito tuh.

Oke, kali ini aku bikin songfic. Yah, hampir songfic sih. Soalnya ini ambil kata-kata dari lirik lagu, trus dijadiin cerita gitu. Enggak mirip dan aneh emang, tapi suka-suka aku lah. :D. Oh iya, Futarigake no Basho ini adalah lagu JUMP yang paling aku suka lho… Makanya dulu aku masukin fic Sound. Gila, ini lagu pernah bikin aku nangis karena baca liriknya. Eits, tapi aku bukan remaja galau lho…

Oh iya, aku ganti nickname.. Hihi, ^^"… Jadi Amaya Ryuuki. Amaya artinya Hujan di malam hari. Dan Ryuuki itu gabungan dari Ryuu ―chara yang aku suka setelah KID dan lain-lain― dan Yuki ―salju―. Ah, emm… Nggak penting ya? =='

Tapi ya udahlah, ini fic pendek. Bikinnya juga cuma satu jam setengah. Aku harap kalian suka.

Saa, selamat membaca~ ^^

* * *

><p>…<p>

**FUTARIGAKE NO BASHO**

By Amaya Ryuuki

…

Disclaimer: all of member Hey! Say! JUMP belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho, but this fic is belong to me!

Futarigake no Basho is belongs to Hey! Say! JUMP and Arigatou ~ Sekai no Doko ni Itemo

Genre: Hurt/Comfort ― Poetry

…

Yuto adalah manusia biasa. Dia punya impian yang harus dikejar. Tapi impian itu membawa pergi masa lalu Yuto. Dan menyebabkan seseorang menjadi sakit. ONESHOOT. Nakaxxx pairing!

…

* * *

><p>"Yuto-kun..." panggil sebuah suara dengan lemah.<p>

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ya? Dadah..." balas pemuda bernama Yuto sambil berlari meninggalkan orang yang sedari tadi berbicara bersamanya.

Dia terdiam. Melihat punggung orang yang disayanginya, berlari menjauh darinya. Bahkan, perlahan sosok yang amat dirindukannya itu, tak tertangkap lagi oleh retina. Tubuh itu melangkah pergi. Semakin jauh. Terlalu jauh. Membawa pergi semua apa yang selama ini berjalan. Terlalu jauh. Hingga pemuda ini tak dapat berlari mengejar.

"Yuto-kun... Yuto-kun..."panggil suara itu lagi, masih dengan lemah.

Dia terduduk. Tubuhnya serasa bertambah massa. Dia hanya bisa duduk lemas, di bawah pohon di tepi sungai. Tempat di mana dia dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yuto. Meninggalkan segala aktivitas dan tertawa lepas. Tak peduli waktu berjalan, mereka tetap duduk diam bersama dan menyatukan perasaan mereka.

Dulu. Itu dulu.

Sekarang tak ada lagi seperti itu.

"Yuto-kun..."

Dia merasakan sekelebat kenangan tentangnya dan Yuto bergulir begitu saja di otaknya. Terputar kembali, dengan rekaman yang sangat jelas. Tanpa kurang sedikit pun.

Dia masih ingat jelas, bagaimana mereka bisa memilih pinggiran sungai dan bawah pohon sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia masih ingat jelas, bagaimana dengan perlahan mereka merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Juga bagaimana dengan hati-hati, beribu kenangan terukir indah di sana.

Bahkan dia ingat jelas, hal apa yang pertama kali dia ucapkan pada Yuto waktu itu. Saat itu, siang menjelang sore, mereka duduk berdua dan kelelahan setelah berlari bersama untuk olah raga. Dan dengan sisa tenaga, mereka pergi ke pinggiran sungai. Duduk di bawah pohon, dan mengusap keringat.

'_Capek... Capek Yuto-kun! Aku ingin duduk di sini saja!' katanya dengan napas masih naik turun._

'_Oke, kita istirahat di sini semaumu! Akan aku temani!' balas Yuto bersama dengan cengirannya yang khas._

Bukan hal istimewa memang. Apa yang dikatakannya pertama kali di sini waktu itu, bukan hal yang spesial. Hanya sebuah keluhan karena lelah. Tapi sejak saat itu. Sejak Yuto berkata akan menemaninya di sana semaunya, dia jadi punya alasan untuk mengajak Yuto kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Mungkin hanya untuk duduk di bawah pohon, atau hanya bersandar satu sama lain.

Tapi itu dulu. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"Tak bisa Yuto-kun... Kenapa kau pergi..." desahnya tanpa kekuatan yang berarti.

Dia ingin menangis. Melihat kenangan indah itu terputar lagi, dan menciptakan sebuah luka di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan perkataan. Yang membuatnya bimbang, harus maju atau diam di tempat.

Perasaannya perlahan pergi. Bersama dengan semakin jauhnya Yuto berjalan.

Padahal dulu dia sempat menunggu.

Seandainya Yuto di sini, menempelkan telinga di hatinya, pasti Yuto akan mendengar. Suara-suara apa saja, yang selama ini hanya bisa dia ucapkan di hati. Tanpa bisa diurai menjadi kata-kata dan disampaikan pada Yuto.

Tak bisa. Yuto tak bisa mendengar hatinya.

"Berbaliklah Yuto-kun... Aku sendirian..." perlahan, setetes air mata jatuh bebas di pipinya. Meninggalkan jejak basah di sana. Tapi segera dia hapus jejak itu, beserta setetes air mata yang sempat jatuh diluar kendalinya.

Dia tahu benar. Orang yang disukainya, kini berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Orang itu berubah, karena mulai merasa menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang seharusnya memang menjadi miliknya saat ini. Melangkah maju, menuju masa depan. Terus berjalan, menggapai mimpi. Berkata dengan suara jelas padanya, _'aku ingin menggapai hal yang aku inginkan!'_

Dan dia hanya diam, mendengar orang itu tertawa dengan tekat yang baru saja diputuskan.

Tapi dia sendiri, masih diam di tempat yang sama. Di bawah pohon. Dia ingin terus berjalan, sama halnya dengan orang yang disukainya —Yuto. Dia juga ingin berkata dengan suara yakin, sama seperti Yuto. Namun tak bisa, pada akhirnya, walaupun mereka sama-sama berjalan, langkahnya tetap tak sama.

Itu adalah sebuah jarak yang jauh. Padahal dunia ini kecil.

"Kau terlalu jauh, Yuto-kun... Padahal aku belum berjalan lama..." dia menahan air matanya untuk kembali keluar. Dia tidak boleh cengeng. Dia harus punya kekuatan. Kekuatan... untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia jadi ingat, dulu pernah ada, kejadian sederhana.

_Sebuah getaran kecil mengusik keheningannya saat dia sedang diam di kamar. Setelah tahu, bahwa getaran itu berasal dari keitainya, segera dia buka benda flip merah itu. Terdapat email, dari Yuto._

_**Ganbaru! ^^**_

_Dia terdiam cukup lama._

_Bukannya dia tak mengerti dengan maksud email itu. Dia tahu, Yuto memberinya semangat. Sama seperti dia dulu yang selalu memberi semangat pada Yuto. Dulu, mereka sangat sering memberi semangat satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Walau agak ganjil._

_Dia tak bisa membalas email ini. Tidak bisa. Dia tak tahu, kalimat apa yang tepat._

Matanya menerawang pada sinar senja. Sinar yang tadinya sangat terang, kini meredup. Entah dari mana, tapi senja itu yang mengingatkannya pada email Yuto dulu. Senja itu kini nyaris gelap. Tapi senja itu lama, dia masih bisa duduk di sini. Kira-kira satu jam lagi.

Tap kenapa... Dia harus di sini sampai satu jam lagi?

"Kau memang sudah pergi Yuto-kun... Aku tahu itu... Tak ada lagi, Yuto-kun yang aku kenal dulu... Kau tenggelam dalam impianmu sendiri... Pergi dan melompat tinggi... Dan kenangan antara kita selama ini... Ada di belakang... Jauh dari langkahmu..." dia berkata-kata sendiri. Seakan orang yang disayanginya itu, yang ingin dia sampaikan pesan, ada di sampingnya.

Dia semakin ingat. Bagaimana sikap Yuto perlahan berubah, seiring Yuto yang serius menggapai mimpi. Yuto yang dulu nyaris setiap hari selalu duduk di sini bersamanya, sekarang satu bulan pun belum tentu bisa. Yuto yang dulu selalu tertawa dan saling bercerita bersamanya di sini, sekarang berkirim email pun jarang.

Dulu, dulu, dan hanya dulu.

"Tapi jika besok Yuto-kun berbalik pun, Yuto-kun tak akan menemukan aku... Yang ada hanyalah kenangan kita pada masa lalu..." dia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, dengan mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Jepang. Setelah itu, dia akan pergi. Menggapai mimpi sama seperti Yuto. Juga meninggalkan kenangan mereka, sama seperti Yuto.

Dia tersenyum. Namun sangat perih.

'_Jika Yuto-kun pergi... Aku akan sangat sedih... Siapa yang akan menemaniku?'_

_Yuto tertawa, 'tidak tidak... Untuk apa aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak berjalan sendirian... Kita... Hanya akan berjalan bersama... Ingat itu baik-baik!'. Dia hanya mengangguk._

Kembali. Sekelebat kenangan yang pernah tercipta, terulang kembali di pikirannya. Membuatnya sakit perlahan.

"Bohong... Yuto-kun berjalan sendirian... Padahal aku ingat... Tapi, benar bukan? Aku bersedih..." katanya dengan senyum yang sudah pudar.

Dulu, mereka selalu berpegangan tangan. Dengan duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati angin dan cahaya matahari, mereka pasti akan saling menautkan jemari. Membuat sebuah argumen, bahwa jarang diantara mereka itu nihil. Tak satu inci, atau bahkan satu senti. Mereka berdua. Selamanya berdua.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi.

Sayangnya, dia ingin kembali melakukannya. Kembali menggengam tangan Yuto dengan erat.

Namun, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, hanyalah melihat Yuto dari jauh. Jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Bagaimana jika di masa depan kita akan bertemu, Yuto-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia jadi membayangkan, beberapa tahun yang akan datang, jika dia kembali ke Jepang, akankah dia bertemu dengan Yuto? Dan jika benar, apa yang akan terjadi saat itu? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Yuto pasti lupa. Lupa dengan kenangan mereka.

"Ah benar..." serunya, seakan baru mendapat jawaban, "Yuto-kun pasti akan melihat, kenangan kita yang bersinar..."

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wajah Yuto di masa depan, muncul di benaknya. Yuto di masa depan, yang sudah berhasil dengan mimpinya. Yang senyumannya semakin lebar karena senang apa yang diharapkan berhasil. Dunia dalam genggaman.

Tapi itu di masa depan. Yuto yang sekarang sedang berlari. Berlari menggapai mimpi yang belum sepenuhnya tercapai. Yuto yang pergi mencari separuh mimpinya yang belum terkumpul.

"Yuto-kun sekarang sedang pergi kan? Aku tahu itu... Tapi maaf... Aku egois... Aku ingin merasakan kembali, dipeluk oleh Yuto-kun..." dia berdesah. Mengingat dulu Yuto pernah memeluknya saat dia menangis. Saat dia lelah dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Berada dalam dekapan Yuto yang erat. Rasanya, dia menjadi kuat. Dia mau menjalani hidup yang sempat di sesali. Dia menjadi berani. Dia mau untuk terus melewati waktu dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman. Berkat Yuto. Yuto yang meyakinkannya akan semua itu. Yuto bilang, dunia itu bulat bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi bulat karena tiap sisinya tidak terduga. Tidak ada yang tahu, manusia akan berarah ke sisi yang mana, dan apa yang akan didapatinya di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu, di sana jurang atau malah awan. Tapi manusia tak boleh takut, karena setiap sisi, memiliki kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Dan dia rindu. Rindu dengan keberadaan Yuto di sisinya, dipelukannya, dan memberinya semangat.

Tapi tak bisa, waktu sudah berjalan begitu lama.

"Seterusnya, dan mungkin akan selamanya, aku tak bisa mendapatkan hidup Yuto-kun... Padahal awan sudah berubah menjadi mendung... Tapi aku masih tak bisa mendapatkanya... Apa dari awal kita berbeda Yuto-kun?" dia bertanya. Dan mencari dalam kenangannya, apakah sejak awal mereka memang berbeda.

Tapi tak ada. Seluruh kenangannya, hanyalah kenangan indah. Dan tak bisa dibilang berbeda.

"Apa aku jahat, Yuto-kun? Terus bertanya seperti itu padamu? Aku jahat ya?" dia bersender di batang pohon yang besar. Dan memandang langit dengan penuh keraguan.

Sedari tadi dia bicara sendirian, tanpa Yuto, tapi seakan dia berbicara dengan Yuto, terus bertanya. Entah bagaimana, tapi mungkin hatinya sedang perih.

"Suatu saat... Aku yakin Yuto-kun akan mengerti..."

Padahal dia masih sama. Dia belum berubah sama sekali. Dia masih sama seperti yang dulu. Dia memanglah dia. Orang yang selalu berada di tempat ini bersama Yuto. Dia masih sangat sama. Banyak orang berkata, seiring berjalannya waktu maka manusia akan semakin berubah, tapi tidak untuknya. Jika memang dia berubah, itu tak sepenuhnya. Dia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Berpengangan pada tiang yang sama. Hanya untuk melindungi kenangan indahnya bersama Yuto.

Kenangan yang walau terkuras waktu, tapi tetap sama.

Sama untuknya, dan entah untuk Yuto.

Entah Yuto ingat atau tidak, kalau mereka pernah bersama. Mereka adalah satu, dan satu hanya untuk mereka. Entah Yuto ingat atau tidak, kalau mereka pernah tertawa. Tertawa bersama untuk saling menghibur. Entah Yuto mengerti atau tidak, kalau mereka ibarat bagan. Jika satu bagian tak ada, bagan itu tak dapat berbentuk bagan yang sempurna.

"Di sini... Aku adalah bagian dari Yuto-kun di masa lalu..." dia diam sejenak.

Masa lalu.

"Setelah itu... Aku tidak bisa mencoba melakukan apa yang Yuto-kun lakukan... Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan, walaupun aku berusaha keras, sekeras Yuto-kun atau bahkan jauh lebih keras... Aku tidak pernah bisa mencapainya... Apa yang kau temukan di sana, Yuto-kun?"

Dia menjadi semakin sedih memikirkan hal yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia takut. Menerima kenyataan seperti itu, dia tak cukup kuat. Dia terlalu takut. Dia tak pernah bisa kuat jika sendirian. Dia bisa kuat karena Yuto, karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Yuto untuknya.

Berarti ini ironi.

Yuto yang membuatnya kuat, Yuto juga yang membuatnya selemah ini.

Dia jadi berpikir. Benarkah semua yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan Yuto bisa diubah? Bisakah dia melakukan sebuah perubahan besar?

Setidaknya agar akhirnya tidak seperti ini. Ini... Terlalu tidak adil untuknya...

"Seandainya saat itu, aku satu langkah lebih depan dari Yuto-kun... Bisakah sampai sekarang langkah kita masih sejajar?" dia berangan-angan.

"Seandainya saat itu, aku membalas email dari Yuto-kun... Bisakah sampai sekarang semangat Yuto-kun masih ada untukku?" dia ingin menangis.

Hening cukup lama.

"Yuto-kun... Aku ingin pergi... Aku ingin pergi jauh... Meninggalkanmu dan tempat ini... Melupakan semuanya... Berjalan maju tanpa ragu sama sepertimu... Bedanya, kau maju untuk mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan... Sedangkan aku maju, untuk membuang hal yang aku sukai..." dia menangis.

Kini dia menangis. Tak peduli seperti apa nantinya. Dia tak kuat. Dia rapuh. Sendiri di sini. Sejak awal dia tak pernah bisa, jika tidak dengan Yuto.

Dia tak hiraukan dengan kenangannya dengan Yuto yang terus berkelebat cepat di pikirannya. Semua kenangan yang pernah tercipta di tempat ini. Semua kenangan itu, seakan menahan langkahnya untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Jepang, dan mencari hidup baru yang berbeda dengan dia di masa lalu.

Dia memang tak yakin akan bisa meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia ibarat ikan salmon. Yang mau tak mau harus bermigrasi ke tempat sejauh 1448 kilometer. Tak peduli apakah dia akan mati di tengah jalan atau dimangsa oleh beruang. Yang pasti dia harus maju, gagal atau tidak semua sudah takdir.

"Jika aku sudah sampai di tempat yang jauh... Jika suatu saat aku mengingat waktu... Di tempat ini... Sebuah tempat di mana semuanya hanya untuk kita berdua..." dia semakin yakin untuk pergi.

Dia hanya akan pergi sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuto. Tentu saja, karena baginya Yuto tak pergi tahu dan dia sangsi apa Yuto butuh tahu tentang kepergiannya. Walaupun jika Yuto tahu, dia pun akan tetap pergi. Sama seperti Yuto. Diam dan ucapan selamat tinggal itu sama saja.

Sejak awal, semuanya sama seperti Yuto.

Dia menangis beberapa saat. Terdiam dan mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Dia tak ingin menangis lagi nantinya. Biarlah di sini, di tempat kenangan yang sangat berarti baginya, dia luapkan perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan yang entah kecewa, sedih, atau apalah sejenisnya. Yang pasti rasanya sakit.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan ini... Ini hidup Yuto-kun... Sejak awal aku tak bisa... Aku hanya masuk di ruang yang salah, di mana di sana terdapat Yuto-kun... Bukan Yuto-kun yang salah, tapi ruangan itu yang salah..."

Langit sudah nyaris gelap. Matahari sudah turun.

Dia mulai beranjak dan tempatnya duduk. Berniat pergi. Dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan berat. Dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sangat berarti baginya. Tempat yang selalu dia datangi berdua bersama Yuto. Dia harus pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia tak perlu lagi menunggu.

Yuto hanyalah dulu. Dulu yang tak bisa diubah waktu.

Ketika sudah lumayan jauh dia berjalan, dia berbalik untuk melihat tempat itu untuk terakhir kalinya, karena besar kemungkinan dia tak akan kembali. Lalu setelah puas memandang tempat itu, dia kembali berjalan. Di jalanan yang kosong yang hanya berisi dia seorang.

"Di jalan yang kosong ini aku menanti pagi yang datang..." bisiknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kembali dia mengatakan, "aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya... Itu hidupmu... Dan Yuto-kun tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan ini... Ini adalah hidupku... Hidup Chinen Yuuri..."


End file.
